Love and friendship
by lawliet uzumakie
Summary: kisah persahabatan antara Sakura dan Sasori. #gak pinter bikin summary. langsung baca aja kalo penasaran
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Love and Friendship (c) Lawliet uzumakie

Genre : Friendship and romance

Pair : SasoSaku

Warning : GJ ,OOC , Abal ,Sakura POV ,bahasa gak baku ,gak sesuai EYD, dll.

(A/N) :

Hai semua apa kabar? Hehe saya bikin fanfic baru padahal aku masih punya tanggungan lain.

Oke deh selamat membaca

.

.

.

Love and friendship

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Matahari bersinar cerah seakan mengawali hariku dengan ceria. "Sakura cepat! Nanti aku terlambat." terdengar omelan dari kakakku Karin. "Iya tunggu sebentar aku masih memekai sepatuku." Kataku. Lalu aku bergegas menuju kakaku yang menungguku di luar.

Tak akan ku lewatkan hari pertamaku di sekolah setelah libur panjang. Oh ya perkenalkan aku Sakura Haruno mulai sekarang aku menjadi siswa kelas IX di Konoha Junior high school. Ah kangen rasanya gak berjumpa dengan teman – teman di sekolahku apalagi si Pig kangen mendengar celotehannya.

"Ibu kami berangkat!"

"Hati hati di jalan." kata ibu

.

.

.

Love and friendship

.

.

.

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah ku dengan ceria terlihat adik-adik kelas yang masih baru dan masih mengenakan seragam SD nya. "Sakuraaa!" akupun menoleh ke asal suara ternyata Ino "Inooo!" kataku.

"Hey apa kabar Sakura aku kangen sama kamu?" kata Ino mengawali percakapan

"Aku juga kangen..!" kataku

Teng..teng..teng.. bel sekolahpun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berkumpul di lapangan untuk mengadakan upacara. Dan Tsunade sensei kepala sekolah kami yang menjadi pembina upacara pidatonya yang panjang membuat kebanyakan murid suntuk mendengar ceramahan sang kepala sekolah bahkan tak sedikit para siswi yang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya sunnguh murid teladan.

"Dan sekarang akan di umumkan pembagian kelasnya baiklah akan kami bacakan."

Dan pengumuman pun di bacakan satu persatu anak mulai memasuki kelas sesuai yang di umumkan.

"Kelas IX-E."

"Haruno Sakura."

Tiba giliran ku dipanggil dan akupun segera memasuki ruang kelas baruku.

.

.

.

Love and friendship

.

.

.

Aku memasuki ruangan kelas baruku ,terdengar hiruk pikuk para murid yang sibuk dengan obrolannya dan akupun mulai mencari tempat duduk.

"Permisi apakah aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?." tanyaku

"I-Iya silahkan." katanya

"Perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura." kataku

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata." kata gadis itu dan kami berjabat tangan.

Kami berduapun mengobrol. Hingga ...

"Sakura kau di kelas ini juga ya ?! wah kita sekelas lagi." kata pemuda berambut merah Akasuna Sasori

"Hei." kami berduapun ber high five

"Hei kemarin aku barusan beli komik edisi terbaru" kata Sasori

"Beneran! Aku pinjem dong...?!" kataku

Kami berdua memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu penggila anime dan manga. Aku dan Sasori sudah berteman dari kelas VII dan VIII kami selalu sekelas dan dikelas IX ini kami bertemu lagi.

"Yah bertemu dengan Sakura lagi pastinya akan membosankan." Kata Kiba , perempatanpun muncul didahiku "Memangnya aku nggak ?aku juga bosan melihat wajahmu!" kataku membalas ucapan kiba

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar Kiba, lagian aku suka kok sekelas lagi dengan Sakura" kata Sasori

Deg..deg..! jantung ku berdetak dengan cepat saat Sasori mengucapkan kata itu. 'gak mungkin aku suka sama Sasori dia hanya Temanku gak mungkin!'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

"Sudah-sudah jangan  
bertengkar Kiba, lagian aku  
suka kok sekelas lagi  
dengan Sakura" kata Sasori Deg..deg..! jantung ku berdetak dengan cepat saat Sasori mengucapkan kata itu. 'gak mungkin aku suka sama Sasori dia hanya Temanku gak mungkin!'

disclaimer :  
Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Love and Friendship (c) Lawliet Uzumakie  
Genre : Friendship and  
romance Pair : SasoSaku Warning : GJ ,OOC ,  
Abal ,Sakura POV ,bahasa  
gak baku ,gak sesuai EYD,  
dll.

.  
Sakura POV  
Kata kata Sasori tadi membuatku terngiang ngiang di benakku dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai menyadari perasaanku saat kami kelas VIII Semester akhir. Tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk menyangkalnya. Aku takut jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku dia malah menjauh dariku. Aku tak ingin pertemanan yang susah payah aku jalin dengannya menghilang begitu saja hanya karena egoku. Sebisa mungkin aku akan memendam perasanku ini. Masalah ini membuatku pusing. Sudah ah aku mau tidur.

.

.

.

"Ohayou minna" aku memasuki ruangan kelas dengan ceria. Ruangan kelas IX-E terlihat kosong karena masih banyak para murid yang masih belum masuk karena masih terlalu pagi. Salahkan kakakku yang terlalu rajin membangunkan aku di pagi buta "Ohayou juga Sakura." sapaan Sasori membuatku tesadar dari lamunanku . Senyum manis terbingkai di wajah 'baby face' nya cukup untuk membuatku merona mengawali pagi ini. "Kelasnya masih kosong huft.." gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Aku mencoba melirik Sasori yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan Kiba dan kawan kawannya . Merasa tidak di perhatikan akupun meninggalkan kelas untuk sekedar me 'refres' otakku

.

.

.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

.  
"Selamat pagi semua perkenalkan saya Kakashi Hatake dan mulai sekarang saya akan menjadi wali kelas dan mengajar di bidang studi olah raga." kata orang itu. Entah kenapa kali ini aku merasa sedikit lega mengetahui guru olah raga ku bukan Guy sensei lagi, semangat masa membuat tubuhku remuk karena latihan latihan anehnya. "Baiklah sekarang kita akan melakukan pemilihan ketua kelas. Sebelum itu saya akan meng absen kalian terlebih dahulu." katanya

.  
(time skip)  
Hari ini masih belum ada Pelajaran. Otomatis para murid menganggur tak terkecuali aku. Merasa bosan iseng iseng aku menggambar di buku tulis. Aku mencoba menggambar saat aku dan Sasori yang sedang ber'high five' .  
"Sakura.. Kau.." aku terkejut melihat Sasori tengah tertegun melihat gambaranku  
'Gawat apa aku akan ketahuan' batinku  
"Sakura kau.. Kau menggambar hentai ya? Gak nyangka kamu mesum juga." kata Sasori dengan polosnya.  
'twich' Saat itu juga perempatan muncul di dahiku.  
"Baka! Kamu yang mesum!" teriaku sambil memukulinya.  
"Ampuun~" kata Sasori.  
Hah .. Entah kenapa aku merasa beruntung atas kelemotan otaknya.

.  
"Sasori bisakah kau mengantar ku da teman teman lainnya ke Konoha park?" kata seorang gadis cantik Shion.  
"Oke Hime.." kata Sasori.  
Entah mengapa dadaku merasa sesak melihat kedekatan mereka.  
'Ah.. Kenapa ini? aku gak boleh cemburu aku kan hanya temannya gak lebih' aku mencoba menepis perasaanku. Namun semakin aku menyangkalnya semakin membuat hatiku perih.

.  
TBC

.

.  
(a/n) :  
hai apa kabar ?

saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semua yang menyempatkan dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic gj saya.

dan maaf untuk chap ini masih pendek padahal saya sudah berusaha memperpanjang tapi hasilnya masih saja pendek TT_TT

selamat bulan ramadhan... mohon maaf bila selama ini saya berbuat kesalahan yang entah itu di sengaja atau tidak

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

**milkyways99**

**Ryu Tanagawa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review please**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Love and Friendship (c) Lawliet uzumakie

Genre : Friendship and romance

Pair : SasoSaku

Warning : GJ ,OOC , Abal ,Sakura POV ,bahasa gak baku ,gak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

love and friendship

.  
Sakura POV  
Beberapa hari ini ,entah mengapa adalah hari-hari yang terasa berat bagiku. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi setiap kali aku melihat kedekatan Sasori dan Shion aku semakin sakit. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tajam menusuk hatiku. Aku juga merasa, lama kelamaan hubunganku dengan sasori lambat laun mulai memudar. Walaupun kami masih sering berbicara tapi aku merasa kami tidak sedekat dulu. Apakah ini rasanya cemburu?  
"Sakura!" sebuah suara menyadarka ku dari lamunan. Rupanya itu Ino ,aku lupa kalau ini di kamarnya.  
"Eh Pig ada apa?" tanyaku.  
"Kau ini dari tadi melamun terus. Kau kenapa? Akhir akhir ini kau terlihat murung ." tanya Ino.  
"Eh.. Benarkah, ah mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja pig. Aku baik baik saja kok!" kataku berusaha seceria mungkin.  
"Jangan bohong Sakura. Kita kan sudah berteman sejak lama, aku tau semua sifatmu, jadi ceritakan apa masalahmu padaku ." kata Ino.  
Aku menunduk "Yah.. Sepertinya begitu." kataku sambil menghela nafas.  
"Kenapa? Apa ini tentang Sasori?" katanya.  
blush..! "E..eh.. K..Kenapa .. Kamu tau ?" tanyaku sambil menahan malu.  
"Sudah bisa ditebak dari sifatmu terhadapnya ." kata Ino. "jadi kenapa?" lanjutnya.  
"Entahlah Pig aku tidak tau, rasanya setiap melihatnya hatiku tersiksa"kataku  
"Kenapa kamu gak menayatalan perasaanmu ke sasori saja. Dengan Begitu kan bisa lebih lega" uh.. Enteng sekali dia bicara. "Ini tidak sdmudah yang kau bicarakan pig" kataku.  
mengapa tidak? Cinta itukan memang butuh perjuangan. Kalau kau hanya diam tidak akan ada perubahan yang terjadi. Ibaratkan nail komedi putar? Kamu merasa ada perubahan tapi kenyataannya..? Kamu hanya berputap putar di tempat. Maka dari itu kejarlah apa yang kamu inginkan sebelum terlambat." aku tertegun dengan perkataan ino, dia benar aku harus berusaha.  
"Kau benar Ino aku harus berusaha ! Aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja !" seruku.  
"Nah begitu dong! Itu baru Sakura yang aku kenal" katanya  
"Terima kasih Ino." akupun memeluknya.  
"Sama sama Sakura" diapun juga membalas pelukanku.  
"Ehm.. Tumben perkataanmu bijak?" celotehku. "Biasanya kamu cuma ngomongin shoping.." twich "gosip.." twich "dan hal-hal lainnya yang berbau tentang itu yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding" Bletak! " Itai..! Apa yang kau pig" teriakku  
"Kau ini tetap menyebalkan" geramnya  
"hehehe bercanda pig walaupun begitu kau tetaplah sahabat terbaikku" kataku tulus.  
Wah inggkai pentingnya persahabatan membuat kita selalu nyaman di kondisi sesusah apapun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

NEX CHAP:

"Sasori.. aku menyukaimu"/

"Maafkan aku.. tapi.."/

"Aku benci Sasori! Pergi!"

(A/N):

Kyaaa… maaf chap ini pendek aku lagi males ngetik .#bletak

Chap depan adalah chap terakhir aku usahain minggu depan update lagi dan akan lebih panjang lagi.

Sebenarnya aku mau langsung tamatin di chap 3 ini tapi… aku lagi malas#plak

Sekali lagi maaf #berojigi

**Special Thanks :**

**Ryu Tanagawa**

**Milkyways99**

**Hanazono Yuri**

**Jinsei Megami**

maaf gak bisa bales review kalian. Saya lagi sibuk#alesan


End file.
